


Morningstar

by PaintedPagan



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Acrylic on canvas, 40 x 50cm.Bit of a technical challenge this one, what with the wings, all those creases and the need to achieve at least a halfway decent likeness (otherwise it's just a kind of puzzling picture of a bloke with wings). I think I pulled it off?I wanted my Lucifer to be in a bit of a liminal place between the devil and the angel, hence he has wings and a bit of a red cast to his eyes. Plus, I've always liked the idea (suggested in The Prophecy) that angels would be pretty fearsome - raptors rather than doves, so he's based on a photo of a stooping eagle. Hope you like him!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Morningstar

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/49730930763/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
